She will be loved
by Miss.sing
Summary: A different aproach of Karen/Derek lovestory. Supposed to take place at *season two*. Ivy's attempted suicide, as different stories from other characters are ignored. I'll only write about Karen and Derek.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Ok, first of all, I ship K/D so hard... I mean, really hard. They're just so perfect to each other... honestly, their chemistry is something unbelievable! I really want to see them becoming a couple this season two. AT LEAST ONE KISS! _

_Anyway, this my first attempt on writing a fanfic, and I decided to take a different perspective from the other fanfics around here. I don't want to spend my time writing season one storyline, or yet, writing chapters where they are going to discover their attraction. My fanfic is starting on the point where they've already accepted that attraction, but no one of them is ready to release it. Not yet._

_Jimmy is already included, but I intend to use him in only one or two chapters. He's not going to be a fixed character._  
_Plus, I apologize if some dialogues don't appear that cohesive - I mean, I'll have difficulties at writing Derek words. But I'll use a lot of 'darling', so I think that already helps. lol._

_If I decide keep going on with this fanfic, probably it'll have a chapter under M rating._

_Anyway._  
_One more thing - this first chapter has a particulary writing layout, but it won't be like that on the next ones. So don't worries, this is just the way that I think it's the easiest to start my fanfic. _

_Now,_

_Ratings/reviews are always aprecciated ;)_

_"Rehearsals were going perfectly good. There is a month left until Bombshell hit Broadway. Even with all those happenings, like Michel getting out from the playing and Eileen getting crazy with all the bad publicity and rumours around Ivy's attempted suicide, things were fine._  
_Jimmy is the new guy on the role of Joe DiMaggio."_

_**Saturday morning**_  
_derek's apartment _

He could still feel the last night's hangover in every single part of his body. It's not like he has never felt something like that before - of course he has. The problem is, this time, he knew some aspirin wouldn't take away his pain.

He couldn't even describe what he was feeling - was it pain? Literally?

This was indescribable. He was in the middle of a fight with his own mind and body, unable to move out of his bed. But not because he couldn't - he didn't want to. Not after last night's happenings.

_**Friday morning**_  
_rehearsals_

"Oh my gosh Karen, what's the matter with you?" Jessica appeared on the dressing room's door, while Karen, sitting on the floor, was trying to learn two new songs recently added in Bombshell.

Sitting by Karen's side, Jessica didn't wait Karen's answer.

"Everyone is talking... Jimmy has been trying to approach and you're simply ignoring him... Can't you see, the way he looks at you? Are you blind or what?"

"No he's not. And you, guys, should stop talking about me! I don't want a relationship right now. I just, I don't need it. I'm okay."  
Well, that was a lie. Karen has been feeling really lonely since her breaking up with Dev. And that happend three months ago.  
Not that she's starting to regret it - cheating is something forgivable; hardly, but forgivable. But Dev, he'd proposed her after cheating her with Ivy. That's something that she doesn't have the nerves enough to forgive.

The fact is, she could really try jumping on a new relationship or jumping on an one-night stand routine. Options were never her problem.

Derek Wills. He was her problem. In the past three months, he's been showing a side that she's well aware that not everybody knows. Actually, probably no one knows. He's been, surprisingly, her safe harbor.  
Their talking before an opening has become a routine. Sometimes it takes a bit longer, sometimes it's faster. But it seems like these little talkings before she step in the stage is the only time when they're honest to each other. And as always, the conversation just goes naturally.

And they are not even that close. But there's something more, something beyond words that's always there. On the rehearsals, while directing her, everytime he comes close, everytime he touches her, it feels like sparks are released throughout her body and she just can't ignore it.

She's going crazy. Crazy for this man. She can feel the attraction, she can feel like if he was the wax and she was the flame. But it was the same thing for him?  
Was he feeling in the same way as she was?  
Well, this is a question she would love to know the answer.

_**Friday noon**_  
_rehearsals_

"...and Derek got really mad at me. I can't understand how I missed the timing." Jimmy was taking off his shoes slowly, watching and analyzing every inche of Karen's body, well aware that she wasn't listening what he was saying.

And it was truth. She was putting her stuff on her backpack, lost in her thoughts. She just couldn't stop thinking about her early talking with Jessica, that made her deepest feelings finally get some space on her mind.  
The idea of moving on with a new love interest made her consider all the past three months. And she just denied this possibility. She denied this possibility because the only person she really wanted was Derek Wills - it was the first time she ignored her prejudices and insecurities to be honest with herself. She admitted for the first time, in thoughts, that she was feeling something for her director.

Karen just closed her eyes, and all she could see was his face. How can someone be so charming, so handsome? And if that wasn't enough, he had to have that deep voice, that sexy accent... Damn.

"...Karen? Would you have lunch with me?"

Suddenly she opened her eyes, and reality hit her as a car. She realized that she was acting like a teenager girl, stalking the prettiest guy in the college. And as every teenager's lovestory, the guy doesn't even care for the girl. That was exactly her sittuation.

Derek Wills... he's Derek Wills. A womanizer. The dark lord. He can't love, he doesn't act with his heart - everything he does has a meaning, has a reason.

He has been sweet with her, but just because that's exactly what she needs. He knows that she works like that, being cuddled. She's so stupid.

She had to forget him. It was a mistake. She doesn't need more suffering - she needs a relationship (more than never) where she can feel safe, feel that she's loved because of what she is, not what her body is. And she is well aware that Derek isn't a relationships guy. With him, it's all about sex.

"...Karen! Are you listening to me?"

Jimmy. He was the way. Of course she could only think about Derek, she wasn't allowing herself to meet anyone else. She had to give the guy an opportunity. An opportunity to herself.

_**Friday night**_  
_rehearsals_

Rehearsal finally ends, and everyone is going out the theater. Bobby, Sue and Jessica are saying their goodbyes, seeing that Karen and Jimmy have not intentions to get out with them.

They've been talking during breaks, during lunch. Actually, they've been talking all day long.

Jimmy isn't the traditional gentleman guy. But he's funny, and really handsome. Karen had never stopped to pay attention on how strong are his face and body's lines.

Not that suddenly she forgot her attraction with Derek. But surprisingly things with Jimmy were fine, and she was decided to take this opportunity with all her strength. She wouldn't be the naive girl anymore, waiting Derek suddenly fall in love with her and change his womanizing ways.

Talking with herself in thoughts, she had lost Jimmy's approach, and when she realized, their lips were only a few inches apart.

And they kissed. Just like that. He wasn't a great kisser, but she was fine with that. Three months deprived of any human contact like that, she couldn't complain. She just let her body take control, and do the rest.

_**Friday night**_  
_rehearsals_

What Karen and Jimmy didn't know, was that there was one person still on the theater.

Derek was finishing his notes when he heard sounds coming from backstage. It seemed to be a conversation sound.

He tried to approach, listening some random phrases. He recognized that voice. It was Karen's voice. But she was not alone.

There was a man with her. He couldn't recognize who, but that voice totally describes a man's voice.

He went downstairs, carefully to didn't be note. Everything happend so fast. He had just recognized the guy, Jimmy, when suddenly the conversation stopped and they were kissing. Wait, kissing? Derek couldn't belive. How could Karen be with someone else _so_ fast? She had just be _cheated_, _for god's sake_!

He couldn't take any longer. He had to get out there. For some reason, he just couldn't stand seeing Karen kissing someone. But wait, what was that? She was a grown woman, and yes, she could kiss whoever she wants.

A bar. He needed a bar. _Desperately_. Only alcohol would make him feel better.  
Why he was feeling that hurt? He didn't know. But one thing was pretty clear to him: he felt something strong for her. _He was jealous of her_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Timeline: **saturday morning  
_

It was 8am and Derek hadn't moved out his bed. He had woke up around 6am.  
Last night happenings left him confused - made him stop to think about all his feelings. Was he in love with Karen? In the past three months, they had developed something almost as a friendship. There wasn't a lot of conversation or physical contact, but there was something _deep_.

Every performance, every new opening, Derek was always there for her. And he wasn't doing that because of Bombshell.  
Well, maybe in the very first conversation, when he found her, hopeless and depressed, he was there because of the show. It was her first performance after all, and even completely sure about his choice, he couldn't deny the fact that yes, she could had failed. But she didn't.  
In fact, she delivered herself in such a strong way that made Derek look at her in a completely different conception. And this different conception made Derek respect her, admire her - and then, their conversations weren't anymore about the show, but a Derek's desperate needing in discover all those layers hidden in Karen. He had to discover her, understand her.

Karen... she wasn't a naive girl. She was a woman. She was, in fact, the strongest woman he had ever met - she had to learn an act and a new song, in less than 24 hours, and had just break up with her boyfriend.

About that, well, Derek could tell that was the best news he had heard in months. He was supposed to be worried - she could just give up everything and more drama would be added to the show; he would have to accept Ivy as Marilyn, accept that reality would be going on against his imagination, against all his ideas and conceptions. Not that Ivy was that bad. Her singing and dancing are fantastic, and he couldn't demand anything from her technically. But Karen was his Marilyn. Karen _is_ his Marilyn. She has the soul and the innocence from Norma Jeane, _beautifully_ mixed with the sexiness from Marilyn.

He had chose her, and he could had lose her. All because of that stupid boyfriend. He was supposed to get mad, but he wasn't. Not at all. Actually, he was feeling happy. There wasn't, anymore, something pulling them apart - the wall had just disappeared. Of course, he hadn't understood that; he was feeling happy and couldn't explain the reason. But now, he is well aware why he felt so happy.

He cares for her. He does cares how she is feeling, if she's happy or miserable. He cares for her, in a way he had _never_ cared for any woman he has ever met. And that is exactly the reason why he hadn't tried to get emotionally closed from Karen. He was _waiting_ for her. He was _respecting _her breaking up, respecting her problems and her insecurity about getting involved with someone.  
And he was just realizing that right now. Now that she's with someone else.  
He had never desired someone so hard as he is desiring Karen, and this is driving him crazy. He just doesn't know how to deal with it. He just doesn't.

* * *

_**Timeline: **one week and three days later - monday night  
**Broadway opening** - three weeks left  
_

"For god's sake Karen, am I speaking chinese or what? Jimmy, if she doesn't get in on the right position, go ahead and catch her, and I mean literally. Again!"  
It was the eighth time they were doing the dancing from Mr. & Mrs. Smith, and nothing was good enough for Derek. Everyone were tired, and the rehearsal was supposed to finish two hours early.

"Ok, that's enough! You can go home. As for you, Derek, my office right now." If Eileen hadn't appeared, probably Derek would take rehearsals till midnight. Or later. And Karen couldn't understand. Derek was always demanding of course, truly the Dark Lord, but today, he was overreacting, he wasn't at his normal manners - she wasn't doing anything wrong, and yet, the director was always yelling at her, complaining about her timing, her lack of direction sense, and even about the lack of chemistry between her and Jimmy. She wasn't stupid, she knew the problem was Derek. Everyone else knew it.

Actually, he was acting out of his normal manners for almost a week before today's rehearsal, and she wasn't the only one that realized that. He's always the first one to leave the rehearsals - he used to stay a while, writing some notes or talking with Eileein. But recently, no one could see him out of Bombshell. He was avoiding something or someone really hard, and that was pretty clear._  
_

The worst was - Karen and Derek hadn't talked to each other for about a week. In the middle of the week, they had an opening, at their second non-Broadway theater in New York, and Derek had just disappeared, breaking up their "conversation-before-an-opening" routine. And she had missed it. She had missed him.

She _misses_ him.

* * *

"Are you going to stay?" Karen and Jimmy were at the small kitchen of her apartment. It was a long day, and both of them decided to have dinner at Karen's.  
"Babe, I've already told you, I can't stay with you tonight... I need to help Kyle writing some lyrics... you know how he gets nervous with this writes' block  
thing... but I'll miss you."  
"Oh... sure, I had forgot that. No problem. I'll see you tomorrow"

With a kiss, Jimmy gave his goodbye, as Karen, leading him to the door, was thinking about their relationship. _She doesn't feel anything for him - why she was doing this with herself? Staying with a guy just for physical needs? She is not like that. Deep inside, she knew she was staying with Jimmy, not as a physical need, but as a way to forget Derek. Derek, Derek, Derek. It's all about him. He haunts her thoughts, every minute of her day. When he had just disappeared from her life, literally ignoring her, she thought she could handle that. But she couldn't. She can't.  
_

Plus, Jimmy has shown a side that Karen always considered disgusting. He has been trying to have sex with her. But not only one or two times. Everytime they're alone, he's trying to have sex with her. And she's tired of it. Kissing and flirting with someone, as a try to forget a person, that's ok, but have sex just for fun? Just to prove something she know she isn't able to do?

No, she won't do that.

* * *

Derek was standing on a bar, drinking his scotch and analyzing every woman, thinking about who he would have sex tonight.

He has jumped on this routine. Compulsively, every night, he was having sex with a different woman, on a desperate try to get Karen out of his mind. Though, he wasn't being succeeded.

Every rehearsal was an internal fight against his instincts. He couldn't direct this way - trying to see Karen as Marilyn, trying to get focus at Bombshell's scrpit, and getting frustrated because all he could see, all he could imagine, was him and Karen, his body exploring hers completely, hands and lips going everywhere he could reach, protecting and cuddling, lying on his bed, and in the morning, both of them sharing an amused conversation about something completely random. He never had to deal with something like this because he _always_ got what he wanted. And this time, he knew he wouldn't have it.

He was thoroughly watching the place, analyzing every woman, every couple, everyone. Directors' custom. The place was a bit dark, enough to create a slight romantic atmosphere. There was a dance floor, with only four or five spotlights on it. There were tables around all over the place, everyone, with a light source from a single lamp coming down the ceiling; the bar was located right after the dancefloor.

But what really caught up Derek's attention, wasn't the place's appearance or the beautiful womans in it. He saw Jimmy sitting in one of the many tables, with a brunette woman. But for Derek's surprise, it wasn't Karen.

Jimmy seemed to have a very huge intimacy with that woman, to the point they were smiling, touching, flirting.

Derek just couldn't take his eyes off that particular table. And then he saw it - Jimmy and the woman... they were kissing.

An uncontrollable anger possessed Derek's body and he just couldn't contain himself. Everything happened really fast - he was, for the first time, following his heart and completely ignoring all his justice sense and rationality. He stood on his feet, walked through the tables, and with no second thought, punched Jimmy's face. He was, literally, releasing all his feelings on that punch - anger, sadness. How can someone cheat at a woman like Karen so easily, no regretting, no sorrow? She doesn't deserve this.

He didn't know what happened after. But he was decided about something: he wouldn't fail with Karen this time.

* * *

Derek was standing at Karen's apartment door. He didn't know how he had got there; but he was pretty sure what he was about to do.

Karen wasn't sleeping yet; she was watching TV when she heard a knock on her door. It was late, and she wondered who could be the person. Was it Jimmy? Probably not.

She opened her door, and before she could even ask Derek what he was doing knocking on her door at 1a.m, he was already questioning her:

"Karen, please tell me you didn't sleep with him."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you so much guys for all reviews. You're amazing. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it ;)_

* * *

Karen didn't know what to answer. After all, Derek was standing on her apartment door, at one a.m, saying something completely random that didn't make any sense for her. What he was talking about?  
Her first thought was that he was drunk.

She was staring at him, speechless. So she asked him the only question coming out in her mind. "What are you talking about?"

Oh, that had caught up Derek unprepared. What could he answer? Sorry Karen, but your new boyfriend has been cheating on you too? He had no answer.  
He was completely vulnerable. He was fighting against his own mind, thinking in millions options and rejecting all of them.

They stared at each other for about a minute, both of them arguing with their respective minds.  
Karen couldn't understand what he was doing there. Her mind was screaming at her to close that door - it was a dangerous situation after all, Derek could be drunk. But her curiosity was screaming louder.

Seeing Derek's vulnerability, and realizing that she wouldn't get an answer, she did the only thing coming out in her mind.  
She quietly took three steps behind and opened a little bit the door, allowing his entrance. And he entered at her apartment.

The place was still exactly the same since the last time he went there, except, maybe, that it was more clean and organized.  
That was such an embarrassing situation - they just didn't know what to do, how to act. It was a mix of embarrassment and _attraction_, fear and security.

Karen closed the door, and turned around, finally meeting his eyes.  
Derek did not move. So did Karen.

Derek breathed slowly, and started by the easiest way he could find.

"Karen." He took another slow breath. "Jimmy has been... cheating on you."

That couldn't be happening again. She had never felt something for Jimmy, yes, but be cheated definitely isn't a good thing.  
She got sad. Not because of Jimmy or their relationship, but because she was feeling that she couldn't trust anyone.

Realizing Karen's reaction, Derek became more vulnerable than he was when she asked him what he was talking about, early. He was vulnerable because seeing her sadness, seeing that she was depressed, he just didn't know what to tell, what to do.

So he told her the most cliché thing he could think of, but yet, the most effective. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah." She murmured just enough for only him listen, sitting, after that, on the couch.  
As if he was tied up with her, he sat by her side.

They were in silence again. He, respecting her pain and surprise, and she, processing everything that had happened with her in the past few minutes.

Then, fixedly looking at the floor, suddenly she just said: "I didn't."

"What?"  
"I didn't sleep with him."

Happiness ran through his veins. He was so relieved.  
"I'm glad for you. Truly."

She organized her thoughts. First of all, what he was doing there? It was none of his bussiness if she has been cheated! Was he trying to humiliate her? Was he expecting to see her crying?  
It seemed that humiliating her at rehearsals was not enough for him. Possessed by anger and almost crying, she lifted her head, and looking directly at him, asked: "Why Derek? Why are you glad? Why you had to come here tell me that I've been cheated?" And then just yelled: "It's none of your business!"  
Well, now she was crying, and he.. he was shocked. He wasn't expecting that reaction.

"Are you trying to humiliate me, aren't you?"

"Karen, I..."

"Please, go away Derek. Please... just go."

"I will. After you listen to me. Ok? Listen to me."

"Derek, go away..."

"No Karen. Listen to me. Please."

He wouldn't give up easily. And she was looking for the truth, right? So he was going to tell her the truth.  
The fact was, If he stopped to think, he wouldn't say anything. He had to pull out all his feelings, no doubts, no second thoughts.

"I'm not trying to humiliate you. Not at all."

"Karen... I care for you. You are an amazing person, probably the kindest humain being on earth. You're strong, talented and Gods know, so beautiful. You don't allow anyone around you feel miserable, you don't let anyone hate you.  
Seeing you depressed it's one of that kind of feelings that I wouldn't like to feel for a lifetime."  
Looking at the floor, unable to look directly at her eyes, he continued.  
"I was at a bar, and when I saw Jimmy... kissing a woman that wasn't you, I... I got mad, I couldn't believe how can someone cheat on a woman like you."

She was the one shocked now.  
That were... a lot of informations. He cares for her? Was that what he said? Karen's mind was a mess, and she couldn't describe what she was feeling. She was still sad, but she also was happy. And surprised. And _excited_.  
It wasn't a declaration of love, but coming from Derek? It was at least unexpected.

He stood in silence, until he told her something completely random as a try to make her smile. He needed that - he needed to see her smile.  
"...Darling, I punched his face." He gave her a small grin.

She stopped thinking. She wasn't feeling miserable anymore... No, not at all. Somehow, Derek has a kind of a power that easily toys with her emotions. She stopped crying, and with an impulse, she just did what her heart was telling her to do. She hugged him. Well, actually, she threw herself at him.

It took a time for Derek realize what was happening. But when he did it, he simply reciprocated the hug. He was smiling too. Both of them were smiling at theirselves.

"Thank you." Karen said, while she was moving away from him just enough to look at his eyes.

"What for?"

"For punching his face... I wouldn't be able to do that." Well, actually, she wanted to tell him "thank you" for so many other reasons...  
Thank you for telling her the truth. Thank you for appearing at her door, at one a.m, ignoring all his emotional blocks, to tell her she had been cheated. Thank you for being by her side at the most difficult situations. Thank you for being the only one who has been, unreservedly, trusting her talent and capacity. But none of that reasons came out her mouth.

"You're welcome, darling."

They were smiling again.

"Are you Ok now?"  
"Yeah, I'm."  
"Good."

He got up, heading to the door. Before he could open it, Karen was getting up from the couch too.  
"Derek, wait."  
He turned around, looking at her.

"Thank you." She was now _really_ close to him.

He gave her a smile, and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes.  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
He closed the door and went away, leaving a completely stunned Karen.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I honestly had no intention to keep writing this story. But I've changed my mind... after that Karen and Derek scene, in the first hour of the premiere, I decided that I wouldn't give up on this pairing... well, guess that my hopes are back!_ #**_Cartwills_**

* * *

It was early in the morning, and there was no one on the rehearsal room, except Derek. He was writing some notes and thinking about the blocking for the new songs added. He was trying his best to concentrate, but the questions about last night were appearing on his mind, and he just couldn't help that; will Jimmy quit the show, because he punched his face? Will Jimmy talk about what happened last night with someone of the creative team? But the biggest question, and maybe the only one he didn't want to think about, was Karen and what he had said to her. He _almost _told Karen that he _loves_ her. He just didn't say that properly because... well, he doesn't know if he want to take that leap of faith; does Karen feel something for him? Something beyond physical attraction? Because, at least, Derek was pretty sure that there is physical attraction between them. He can feel her muscles answering him everytime he touches her. He can feel her tensing up, everytime he approaches.

"Hi"

"Karen?" He couldn't believe she was there. Not that he doesn't like her company, not at all, but he thought that he could spend some time alone, working and analyzing his thoughts and feelings. "What are you doing here so early?"

Leaned against the door frame, Karen gave him a quick grin before entering the space.

"I needed some time to think about last night. Thought I could dance, so that I would... I don't know, feel better." She put her bag on the floor near the corner of the room, and headed to his direction.

Sitting by his side, she started. "I also needed to talk to you, and I presumed that you would be here" He could feel insecurity implied in every word she was saying.

"After you left... he went there."  
She took a long breath, and looking directly to his eyes, said "I didn't say anything to him... you know, that I knew what had happened. I wanted to see what he was going to say."

"And what he said to you?"

"He said..." She was now staring the floor. "He said that he was at a bar, with Kyle. That they were working on some lyrics. He said that he saw you, and that you were drinking. For a long time, actually."

"What?" Derek couldn't believe that not only cheating, but Jimmy was also lying to her. Anger was truly possessing his body.

"And then he said that everything happened so fast, that suddenly you were attacking him, and he couldn't understand why you were doing that."

Derek stood up. Now he was definitely possessed by anger, and also surprise. He always had a bit of an idea that Jimmy wasn't a good person... at least, not the perfect one that everyone thinks he is. But lying? This way?

"And you believed him?" Derek could feel the tears gathering in his eyes, and he was doing his best to not release them. Because he could read her. He always can. And now, he could see in her eyes who she had believed.

Derek was about to leave, but he was still waiting her answer. And then, suddenly, she said "I called Kyle. He confirmed the story. Said that Jimmy was telling the truth."

He was shocked, and literally looking at Karen in disbelief. So, Jimmy has an alibi... and what he has? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"I... I can't handle this." Derek was talking with himself, in thoughts, but somehow he said that loud. And he left.

* * *

Alone, in his own misery. One, two, three hours has passed, and Derek was supposed to be on the rehearsal. But he had no intention to go back there. He had no intention to get up of his bed. First, he couldn't face Karen; he knew he was right, but she didn't. How could she? It was two against one. And Derek doesn't have a good reputation... Gods, he probably had never cursed his personality so hard as he was now. And second... he knew he couldn't face Jimmy without feeling the _necessity_ to punch him, kick him. Bloody hell, he could perfectly even kill him.

Eileen, Tom, Julia, Linda... Those names were constantly appearing on his cell phone screen. But he wouldn't answer anyone of them, for the rest of the day. He needed time. His time.

* * *

"Hey babe, let's do something. I don't know... hang around. It's not always we get the day off, you know..." Everyone was on the changing room. Rehearsals were canceled, because the Bombshell's director didn't appear. No one knew what happened, no one could find him, talk to him. Derek had literally disappeared.

At least, no one except Karen. She was well aware of what had happened. That conversation with Derek just couldn't get out of her mind. She was confused. She was beyond confused, she was... she was in the middle of an internal fight.

Last night, when she finished talking with Kyle, she was surprised. She couldn't believe that Derek had lied, as an attempt to shag with her. She didn't want to believe that.  
So she decided not to think about anything until she had the opportunity to talk with him. Well, now she could see that not think about anything wasn't a smart decision. Because she hadn't the chance to think about how she would ask him what had truly happened.

And Derek... he completely misunderstood what she was trying to say to him. She wasn't, at all, accusing him of anything. Actually, she was trying to ask the truth, to the only person she trusts unreservedly.

"I... I need to do something. I'll talk to you later." She left, heading to Derek's, literally praying to find him there.

That was funny. Last night, Derek was the one trying to help her, protect her. When she needed someone, he was there for her. And now, she was about to do the same for him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Can I come in?"

Derek couldn't believe she was there. He honestly thought that Karen wouldn't talk to him for a long time. And he needed that, because he had no idea how to deal with all this situation. He wasn't ready to talk to her. He didn't want to.

They stared at each other for a moment, until Derek finally spoke "I'm busy, Karen."

He was about to close the door, but Karen wouldn't give up so easily. So she stepped into his apartment, closed the door and leaned against it.

Derek was stunned but also frustated. What was she trying to do? He sighed, headed to the living room and sat on his couch. Staring at the ceiling, all he could do was wait. He thought he could understand Karen, read her, but he realized he couldn't - the woman was driving him crazy. He was a mess.

Still leaned against the door, Karen smiled to herself. Find Derek at his place and get into his apartment - task accomplished.

Slowly, she took a long breath, made her way to the couch, and sat by his side. Staring at him, she started "They canceled rehearsals for today. Eileen is pretty mad at you."

"I'm aware." Derek kept his gaze locked on the ceiling.

Karen let a small grin escape her lips. Derek didn't show up at rehearsals, his cell phone was turned off, he would close the door at her and he couldn't even look at her eyes. Derek was acting like a big baby, and she was enjoying every second of that.

"Any particular reason for your behavior?" Karen was joking, as a try to lighten the mood. She was well aware why he was acting like that, even if she couldn't understand why. Derek was definitely overreacting, but she wasn't there to judge him.

Finally, Derek looked at her. Angry, he said "You are well aware why I'm acting like this. If are not, then you really must be the foolish and naive little girl that everyone think you are."

Karen was prepared for that. Actually, it took longer than she had thought for that Derek's typical Dark Lord façade appear.  
He didn't even realized it, but Derek was opening himself in a way that Karen never thought he could do with no one. Karen could see he was scared. And confused. And mad. Mad at himself, for sure. And probably mad at her, too.

But she wasn't naive. She wasn't stupid. She knew that all this situation wasn't only about Jimmy's behavior. Something was happening with Derek, that was pretty obvious.  
Why would he get so mad because she didn't believe him? He would never let that get into his professional life. The Dark Lord would simply ignore that, put his best poker face on and do his job. Direct.

But the Derek that she was staring at, the Derek that had every part of his body screaming for help... he cared. He let that hit him. And instead of fight, he surrendered. He simply gave up.

And Karen hated that. She hated the fact that he gave up. He could have fought for her, he could have told her that Jimmy was lying, that he doesn't deserve her. He could have begged her to believe him. But he didn't. He just... ran away.

That's why she didn't run after him, at first.

Karen decided to ignore his Dark Lord façade. Looking directly into his eyes, she started "I wasn't there to judge you. I didn't know what to think, actually."  
"I must admit... what Jimmy said to me, was indeed surprising. Thinking you showed up at my apartment saying those things just to shag with me... that made me sick."

With a frown, Derek was about to say something, but Karen simply kept talking "But then, I decided to talk with you, before I do anything. That's why I was there, Derek. To ask the truth to the only person I trust unreservedly."

Derek took a minute to process everything. "That's why you are here?" She could see the confusion in his eyes.  
Quietly, she nodded.

Staring down at the floor, unsure and confused, Derek said "I... I was telling the truth."_  
_

"I know."  
"I believe you, Derek."

He looked into her eyes, and without a thought, said "I wouldn't, if I were you."

Karen let a grin escape. "But you aren't."

Both of them started to smile, and after a while, they could feel the mood change. They could feel the mood thicker.  
It was happening again, the same thing that happen everytime they become too close. There is always the sexual tension working on to bring them closer and closer, and it wasn't different this time.

Instinctively, Derek brought his hand to cuddle Karen's face. There was no thought. Karen closed her eyes, simply allowing him to do that. She was enjoying. The pressure of his knuckles against her skin. The warm touch. The acknowledging and the permission. The wax and the flame. Together.  
Mutually, they approached. One hand gently holding her face and the other on her waist, Derek was closing the gap, lips still not touching. He was just enjoying the moment, delightfully toying with his emotions - and hers, consequently.  
They were breathing the same air, foreheads and noses touching, small grins on their lips. Inches apart, Derek just needed to close the gap. Completely.

He waited so long for that moment, that he was trying to do everything on the slowest way possible. It was finally happening, afterall. When he couldn't take any longer, their lips touched. And it wasn't on slow motion anymore. Lost in the moment, they were becoming more and more desperate. Her hands were lost somewhere in his hair. Tongues and touches, finally dispersing all the sexual tension that had been builded since that casting couch.

When they broke their kiss, there wasn't anything to be told. They had finally let the instinct control their bodies.

And it was amazing.


End file.
